Some things are forever
by ComputerDevil
Summary: I didn't understand pain... until...
1. Abandoned, alone but unashamed

CA: Hi everybody! This is my first proper Beyblade fanfic so please don't flame me unless you want to face the wrath of my claws.

Kai: Flame her, serves her right.

CA: Pulls face at Kai Ignore him…aheh, umm…Rei, do the disclaimer please.

Rei: Umm…okay, ComputerAngel does not own Beyblades or else Mariah wouldn't wear so much pink!! Hey…she can do whatever she wants.

CA: Sticking up for your girlfriend eh?

Rei: She's not my girlfriend!! Blushes

CA: That's right, she is not. That is why I have not murdered her in any of my fics yet…yet…

CA: Here's the key:

/Thinking/

"Talking"

: Talking to bitbeast:

.:Bitbeast talking :.

Dizzi talking

( Author's note)

Flashback

"Mika, come on…let's go to the hobby shop. Max Mizuhara's dad owns it, we might meet the Bladebreakers there!" cried Miki pulling her sister across the street.

"Fine, but only for a minute." Said Mika uncertainly, the pale blue haired girl knew Miki all too well to trust her completely. The last time she had tried to persuade her to do something they had both gotten hurt badly, Mika more that Miki. Mika was adopted into their family 3 years ago and Miki has always been icy towards her, their Grandfather favoured Mika as she was always so much better at Beyblading whereas Miki never really trusted herself and was scared of her own bitbeast.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Don't be such a wet blanket Mika," sneered Miki, this should have told Mika to stop and just wait patiently for her sister, the tone in her voice hinted to some sort of mischievous plan.

Mika just shrugged off her comments and headed across the road, Miki followed in front of her.

A car horn screamed at the two girls, Miki grinned evilly at her 'sister.

"Maybe this will get rid of you," she said, her tone was soft but that's what made it send chills down Mika's spine.

The Brown haired girl faced her sister, grabbed her by the collar and pushed her onto the footpath as she herself deliberately fell back so the car could hit her.

End of flashback

Mika sat beside the hospital bed, she looked up at her sister. Her face was emotionless, her whole life at the abbey had taught her not to reveal what she really felt as it showed signs of weakness. /why do you hate me so much Miki? I am definitely going to be blamed for this by Grandmother and maybe if your wish comes true I will be kicked out, why do you have to be such a bitch?/

The door burst open,

"Oh Miki!" cried Grandmother rushing to the brunette's bedside closely following her was Grandfather.

Mika looked up at her grandfather, his face was paler than usual and his expression was unreadable.

"Out," said grandfather quietly, pointing a shaky finger at the door.

Mika's lip almost quivered but she managed to hold it back and she walked out the door to the waiting room. /Miki isn't that seriously hurt, god, I'm so insensitive. But she has always been Grandmother's favourite and she's the one who is in charge-obviously as she is her biological granddaughter./

[AN: That means a period of time has passed-if you didn't already know.]

A blue uniformed nurse came out of the emergency room to deliver the news.

"Mika Sato?" asked the nurse.

"Yes?" said Mika, she stood up and shuddered, the hospital atmosphere was so familiar to the laboratories back at the abbey, though it had been 6 years since she had escaped the injections and tests they ran on her were as clear as yesterday.

The nurse walked towards her, "Good news, your sister will be fine and ready to go out of hospital in a week. She only had a broken leg, a very mild concussion and a few scratches-nothing serious."

Mika nodded and sat back down, maybe if Miki was going to be alright then 'her' grandparents would keep her. There was no doubt Miki was going to try her hardest to get rid of her and she could do nothing to fight back but even if they did kick her out it would be just like old times, wandering around the street.

That night at home at the dinner table…

Mika pushed her food around her plate, her appetite was usually quite normal but today she felt as if there was a lump the size of a basketball stuck in her throat. She awaited the news, her grandparents never hesitated to make an announcement…especially a bad one.

"Mika, don't play with your food," muttered Grandmother hoarsely.

There was an awkward silence that was filled only by the munching of old people eating food and the scraping of Mika's fork.

"Mika, your grandmother and I have decided it best for all of us if you go to boarding school," said grandfather, breaking the silence. His usually bright and crystal clear eyes were clouded, it hurt him to have to let Mika go but it was for the best if his wife decided so…she was strict but fair.

Mika stared at him…/I should've known, no one's kept me for a long time-unless they've wanted to torture me. I always cause too much trouble, even when it's not my fault./

"You'll start tomorrow at Elinsburgh High, go pack your things now. I'll drive you there tonight," continued grandfather, his gaze never leaving the crumpled carrots on his porcelain plate.

Mika wanted to cry but she blinked away the tears /I didn't cry at the abbey, I won't cry now even if I've stayed with this family for the last few years of my life./ she stood up and left the table muttering "It's alright grandfather, I'll walk."

CA: Okay, end of chapter one-Tell me what you truly think!! Please R&R before you go.


	2. A forgotten friend

CD: I don't own Beyblades, you know…if I did, my fics would probably be episodes by now…lol.

Mika tugged her small suitcase along the footpath, her head bowed low.

"Oh wow tough guy! So you have a bit beast eh?" said a deep voice from near the river.

Mika's eyes widened, if there was anything that could cheer her up at this moment it was a Beybattle.

"Come on! This should be a piece of cake!" cried another voice from the same place.

A third voice growled, Mika could sense pain in that low growl…it was as if she had heard it somewhere before too…

Mika couldn't stand it-she had to have a look, picking up her suitcase she walked along the riverbank and hid behind a bush.. Mika looked on with interest, too far away to see who was winning she carefully edged closer.

What she saw shocked her. There were two part hunters who she recognised from the black t-shirts, baggy track pants and the round crest burned into their necks were battling a two toned slate and dark blue haired guy. Her eyes widened with surprise, Kai? Kai Hiwatari? This couldn't be possible, memories flooded back into her…Days at the abbey had been tolerable because he and Tala had been there with her until…she shook her head vigorously and focused on the battle before her…what was past was past.

Kai was winning the battle, obviously…those part hunters were good but who Mika recognized as David and his Blackrodent couldn't beat Kai's astounding Dranzer for his life.

"Look, this is a waste of time!" said the second voice. Mika recognized him as Darryl, he was the best but had never fought a proper battle. She sighed, all that time on the streets had been wasted but at least she had learnt the identities of all of the people and had joined one of the most feared gangs there were.

"Here, let me speed this up. Go Ratking!" cried Darryl.

Mika frowned, she never remembered him to play unfairly…this time with the combined power of both bitbeasts they could overpower Kai.

"Dranzer!" cried Kai, he clasped his hands to his knees. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Mika couldn't take this, she looked at Kai and she just couldn't stand letting him loose in an unfair battle.

"Time to even up this match!" said Mika emerging from the shadows.

"You! Never thought I'd see you here," said Darryl.

"I have lost all my respect for you Darryl, that is if I had any to start of with," smiled Mika, her tone icy but very calm.

"What do you mean?" asked Darryl faking stupid.

"Don't pretend you don't know," hissed Mika getting out her blade and launcher.

"Hey! What are you doing?" said David.

"As I said before, I'm evening up the match!" replied Mika calmly.

" I don't need the help of an amateur," muttered Kai.

Mika blinked at him, surprised he hadn't recognised her but then she should've known. She had changed a lot in the last 6 years.

"I'm not asking for your permission, I just can't stand an unfair battle." Said Mika "Go Gino!" [AN: Gino is said as Gee (as in geese) and no, it means silver panther in Japanese-correct me if I'm wrong but my Japanese teacher told me.]

A silver blade bounced into the stadium, it attacked at Ratking forcing him to retreat into the black and red blade which flew out of the dish, the bit-chip fell off and the blade broke in half.

"You weren't this strong last time," whined Darryl.

"Three years can change a lot in a person and as I recall you used to fight fairly." Said Mika turning to Kai "I'm sure you can handle Blackrodent Kai, otherwise I wouldn't think you could live up to your name of leader of the Bladebreakers."

She picked up her blade and suitcase and walked off /Oh Kai! How could you have forgotten me?/ Mika wanted to cry, her eyes moistened but she just didn't know how.

Kai looked on at the silhouetted figure in the distance and frowned to himself, /She looks so familiar…/

CA: Please review, yes it's not the best story in the world but I'm trying okay?! Sorry my chapters are disgustingly short but you'll have to bear with them.


	3. Like family

CA: Okay, Chapter 3…I have 1 review so far, that means not very many ppl like my story *sob*. I'll continue anyway.

Mika: What's the point? They all hate you.

CA: See! That's why you're so insensitive.

Mika: You made me this way.

CA: XD Haha, my own characters are going against me…

Mika: That's nothing to laugh about.

Darryl: She beat me!!

Mika: Victory is sweet.

CA: Okay, I officially don't know you people…Rei, please do the disclaimer.

Rei: Why me? Again?

CA: You're my favourite character (not to mention Kai and Tala…my friends are never going to leave me alone).

Rei: Really?

CA: Yep! ^.^, your fangs are awesome and so is Driger and the fact that we're both Chinese and that…well…everything really.

Rei: Okay then, CA does not own beyblades otherwise there would be a really strong blader based on her and Tyson would be drawn fatter and Kai and Rei would have won the world championships.

Tyson: Why does everyone pick on me?

CA: Because you're a baka! Anyway…I always make these things too long. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"This is your new room Mizuka, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Elinsburgh High." Said a matron showing her to her dorm. 

/I'm at school, you expect me to enjoy myself? Fat chance./

"Thank-you Leah," said Mika pushing the door open and entering.

"Hi!" she was warmly greeted by a strawberry blonde with pink highlights, pink blouse and white skirt.

"Uh…hi," said Mika uncertainly /Ugh! Pink./

"My name's Pinky," said the girl. "This is Kora, she's our data analyzer. Oh! I forgot to tell you that we're the Animal sisters-the local female blading team. Umm…there's Briany over there, she's the spirit of the cougar and Jamie who's in the bathroom is spirit of the hawk."

"Oh, okay," said Mika, still dumbstruck by her~pinkness. [AN: Obviously hasn't met Mariah and what Pinky says doesn't really make sense either.]

"I'm team captain and I'm spirit of the snake, we don't actually have bitbeasts but we thought it would be cool to have an animal spirit after our name." Explained Pinky.

/Please let me have come to the wrong dorm! These people are bloody nutcases!/

"umm…I'm Mika," introduced Mika forcing a weak smile.

" I'm not sure this is arranged right," started Pinky thoughtfully.

"Huh?" asked Mika blankly.

"Well, each dorm has 4 people so we have one extra and we're short of a bed." Said Pinky.

/Yes! I'm in the wrong dorm-PARTY!/

"Oh, I must be in the wrong room," said Mika hastily as she filed out the door.

Mika flung open the next door down and slammed it behind her, leaning against it she panted and gasped for breath.

"Phew," whistled Mika.

Three pairs of eyes looked her way…

"You must be Mizuka," said a brunette getting up from a bunk and placing her laptop on the bed.

"Yeah, but call me Mika- how did you know?" asked Mika grateful she was in the right room.

"you're meant to be in this dorm." Replied a purple haired girl, not looking up from what she was doing, what was she…wow!

"Wow! A beydish, are you fitting it in permanently?" asked Mika.

"You bet!" replied a blonde who was drilling holes in the ground to fit the screws in.

"Way cool…I'm so glad I'm in this dorm, instead of the one with the 'Animal sisters'…" said Mika shaking her head.

"Well, they're idiots who think they have animal spirits and who think that they're the top local female blading team." Said a purple headed girl.

"Yeah! We totally won the last tournament." Protested the blonde.

"Lunch is ready!" called another girl from the kitchen.

"Umm…introductions Toni?" said the brunette.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Toni," said the blonde "This is Rachael." She pointed at the redhead that came out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls in her hands.

"Rach doesn't live here, but she cooks for us though." Said Toni, "I don't see why she bothers as we are such pigs."

"I'm Danny," said the brunette introducing herself.

"And I'm the crazy, mental phsycopath!" laughed the purple headed girl.

Danny and Toni sweatdropped, "Sonya." They said in unison.

"Right…" said Mika raising an eyebrow at Sonya.

"Come on, introductions later, my noodles are getting cold…eh? Danny, where are the noodles?" asked Rachael suspiciously.

Danny tried to look innocent, *burp*.

"Aheh…sorry," apologized Danny putting on a puppy face.

" You're as bad as Tyson! Nevermind, there's plenty more where that came from." Said Rachael.

"Tyson…"muttered Mika to herself. "I'm sure I've heard of him…"

"Yeah! World champion Beyblader- hell of an appetite." Said Rachael.

** [AN: This means a period of time has passed, if you didn't already know.]

"I call top bunk!" cried Danny.

"I'll take the other one," said Mika grabbing the top rail and flipping herself onto the bed.

Toni and Sonya took the bottom bunks without complaint.

It was 1:00am and Mika couldn't sleep, the soft snoring of her fellow dorm mates punctured the silence. As she couldn't sleep she dressed and walked outside into the garden and sat beside the fountain swishing her fingers to and fro in the smooth, cold water.

"Keira?" asked a guy's voice.

Mika looked up to see a redheaded guy standing before her…/Tala? Is it you?/

She stood up to face him and then when she was certain that it was Tala she flung her arms around his neck burrowing her face deep in the groove of his neck.

Tala stiffened, shocked at her sudden action but then softened and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much," sniffed Mika, "By the way, my name's changed to Mizuka Sato now. Don't ask why."

"I won't, I missed you too," replied Tala kissing her on the head.

Back at the abbey Tala had been like a big brother to her, he always protected her from people who wanted to harm her and always urged her to do her best. He was there when she got Gino, when she was beaten and when she won, she looked up to him as she _had _done Kai, before he abandoned her.

A pair of crimson eyes watched through a top window, /Hmph, when did Tala become so soft and how does he know her, she was the girl that helped me with those two part hunters…I know that she's from my past but I just can't remember…/

CA: Please review, this chapter is a bit longer than the last two-please review (don't know what else to say).


	4. Fight 1

CA: Chapter 4 is here!! Thanks to my friends... who reviewed the most…(sad, I know-don't comment), I have a pitiful eight reviews but it's still better than nothing!

Kai: You keep telling yourself that.

CA: Do you have to be sarcastic all the time?

Kai: Hmph.

Tala: You mutilated me in chapter 3.

CA: Sowwi…but you'll stay out of character.

Tala: Why you!

CA: *dodges blow* someone do the disclaimer please.

Max: CA does not own Beyblades (would you believe me if I said she did?) want some sugar?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Miss Sato! Will you please stop gazing out the window?" said a very annoyed science teacher.

"Sorry Ms Peterson," apologized Mika, her gaze never leaving the window.

"Mizuka Sato! Did you hear me?!" shouted the teacher.

Mika snapped back into reality, "Huh? Oh…umm…The mantle is made of molten rock, it's 7300 degrees Celsius and it is found between the outer core and the crust." Said Mika still not paying attention.

"Psst Mika, it's the seven continents!" sniggered a pink haired girl with a white and pink top, pink hair and a pink jersey wrapped around her waist, Mika glanced at her-if she thought Pinky was bad, she was nothing compared to this sarcastic pink pussy cat.

"Oh, umm…the seven continents are Antarctica, America, Africa, Asia, North and South America, Oceania otherwise known as Australasia…" trailed Mika.

"You're lucky you're smart Mika, I thought I would've had to send you to the principals office on your first day." Sighed the teacher shaking her head slowly but smiling.

"Yes…" agreed Mika not knowing what she was saying.

The teacher raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue it.

**

"Slick Mika, first day and you're on the teachers bad books," said Tala catching up to her at lunch.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tala…" said Mika pushing her food around on the plate.

"What's wrong Ki?" asked Tala using her old pet name.

Mika clasped her hand against Tala's mouth "Don't use that name! You want everyone to know?"

"Who would know?" mused Tala.

"A certain two toned slate and dark blue haired boy who was observing us last night," answered Mika.

"What? Well…I thought you would've wanted to see him anyway…ever since-oh, sorry," said Tala.

"Hmm," murmured Mika /I do want to see him again, you know I do, I know I do but it's just that he…doesn't remember me-maybe it's better that way, that way no one can or will get hurt. /

"Hey!" said a blue haired guy wearing a cap.

Mika looked up to see Tyson Granger, world champion blader sitting down at the table.

"You going to eat that?" asked Tyson eagerly.

Mika looked him up and down, "shouldn't you be watching your figure, I mean, you're only a teen and you're starting to get a pot belly."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" protested Tyson.

"Nothing, here have it." Said Mika handing Tyson her untouched plate.

"Thanks! *Munches* *chews* this is good," said Tyson, food spraying out of his mouth.

"Eew! Tyson that's disgusting!" cried the same pink haired girl that Mika had met in science class.

"he Mawiah," said Tyson with his mouth full of food.

"Tyson! Keep your mouth closed!" cried Mika turning away at the site of chewed up food moving up and down in Tyson's gob.

"Hey Tyson," called a black haired guy wearing a white Chinese mid-robe and red yin-yang gloves, he then noticed Tala and Mika, "Oh, hi…my name's Rei."

"Mika," introduced Mika.

"This is Max," said Rei pointing to a blonde behind him, "Kenny, but we call him Chief and back there's Kai."

"I know who Kai is…" mumbled Mika.

"Pardon?" asked Rei, "Sorry, I can't hear you over Tyson's slurping. Tyson will you learn some table manners."

"I don't think that's possible…" said Mika.

~I agree…~

"Hey! Dizzi! Whose side are you on anyway?" asked Tyson menacingly.

~Ohhh…Tyson, I'm so scared. What's a big bully like you going to do with a little old laptop like me? ~

"Hey!!!!! SUGAR!!!! Would you like some sugar?" offered Max.

"Uh…no thanks, I'm good." Refused Mika.

"Hey Mika, do you battle?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, I do actually." Replied Mika.

"Can I please analyze your blade?" asked Kenny.

"Okay, sure." Said Mika taking out a white blade, which was trimmed with gold and silver, and handing it to Kenny.

Kenny typed something into the laptop and Dizzi started ranting on…

~WHAO! Chief! Look at her stats! She's got a really powerful attack ring as well. ~

"Can we get the low-down on her?" asked Kenny.

"Um…I am still here," said Mika.

"Uh…yeah, sorry." Apologized Kenny.

~I've got her file, Mizuka Sato…Born on the 21st of March-hey! That's tomorrow! 1.6m in height, oh…this is interesting her name used to b--------~

Mika slamming down the computer lid cut off Dizzi.

"Look, I like to keep my personal stuff private okay?" said Mika angrily. "Try to look up my profile again and the laptop gets it, now hand the blade back."

Kenny shook with fear and handed her the blade.

"You don't look so tough to me," said Mariah.

"Hmph, you want to bet?" threatened Mika.

"Fine!" retorted Mariah.

"After school, 6:00pm sharp-Blackdrop stadium," challenged Mika.

"I'll be there," said Mariah.

**

"Mariah, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rei concerned.

"Are you doubting my skills?" asked Mariah.

"No, it's just that she's new and all." Replied Rei.

"So you're more concerned for her now are you?" retorted Mariah.

"It's not that, forget it…" said Rei.

They and the rest of the blade breakers entered the stadium to see Mika and Tala having a practice battle at the bey-dish in the far corner.

Rei caught Mika's eye and she called her blade back, it soared back into her hand and Tala's returned to his. The group walked up to them.

"Catching up on practice training eh?" said Mariah.

"Get this over with, I don't like wasting my time with amateurs." Yawned Mika showing her cat-like fangs.

"I'll show you who's an amateur!" growled Mariah.

"Let's liven this up, whoever wins the match earns the other persons' bitbeast." Said Mika.

"Deal!" agreed Mariah, determined not to sound scared…/What if I do loose Galux? /

"Mariah, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Started Rei.

"Rei, I can handle this." Said Mariah through gritted teeth.

"Ready?" asked Mika, "3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

"Go Galux!"

"Go Gino!"

A pink blade whizzed through the air into the dish, a white one followed it into the dish.

The white blade spun in the middle of the dish keeping a balanced spin, Mariah's blade attacked at it but nothing happened.

"Her strategy is defense," said Tyson.

"Tyson, that was kind of obvious…" said Kenny.

Rei was focused on the battle before him, "Mariah's attacks aren't doing anything to Mika's blade, if anything it's doing more damage to herself."

He was right, Mariah wasn't getting anywhere. She was on her knees and sweating, tired out.

"Gino, it's now time for you to show yourself!" cried Mika.

A streak of bright light appeared and out emerged a white panther.

"Galux!" shouted Mariah.

A streak of bright light revealed Mariah's bit-beast.

"Gino! Show her what a real cat's supposed to do!"

Gino charged at Galux and whammed hard into it's side making it dissolve (not literally but it's like what happens on the show). Mariah's blade flew out of the dish and landed behind her breaking into pieces.

"No…you beat me," cried Mariah, "Galux, I'm so sorry."

Mika allowed herself a small smile, "You can keep your bitbeast, I have no use for such a weak creature."

She walked past Mariah and picked up Galux's bitchip and handed it to Mariah, "Here, amateur…train hard."

CA: I'm sorry all Mariah fans out there-actually I'm not…hehe

Mariah: How could I loose to her?!

Mika: You sucked…

CA: That's enough, R & R ppl! Soz if the grammar isn't very good.


	5. pain in the love

CA: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I think I should update less as I seem pretty desperate don't I?

Tala: You always do anyway.

CA: I do? O_o

Tala: Yep

CA: o_O That's not a good thing is it?

Tala: You don't say…

Tyson: *rubs nose* CA doesn't own Beyblades because that would make her very rich…*rubs nose* Here's the story while she ponders her desperateness…

CA: That's why you aren't the main character Tyson.

Tyson: *frowns*

CA: Here's the story anyway…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grr!" grumbled Mika as she dropped her books, bending down to pick them up a silver heart-shaped locket fell loose from her neck making a clinking sound as it fell onto the ground cold marble floor.

Kai was walking along, he saw the flash of silver and bent down to pick it up. Not to pick it up for her but just to look at it…

He flipped it open, inside was a crimson heart that had molded into the shape of the locked. The heart was made of blood and it had a small crack down the center of it…[AN: Don't ask how because I don't think dried blood cracks and I know that 'blood' is kind of creepy but…]

*flashback*

"Kai, you won't forget me will you?" asked an eight year old Mika (Keira).

"Never, here, pass me your hand," said Kai who was then nine.

She handed him her hand and he made a deep gash in it with a small knife and then he cut his own hand. They pressed their hands together, Mika opened to locket that she wore around her neck and a drop of their combined blood fell into it and spread into the shape of the locket.

"Goodbye Kai…"whispered Mika after he had left.

*end of flashback*

"How did you get this?" asked Kai, his voice cracking.

"A friend gave it to me, she said it was of no value to her anymore," lied Mika, her eyes downcast.

"You lie," said Kai coldly and calmly.

Mika's eyes widened for a second.

"The owner of this locket would have never given it away," muttered Kai, it was his turn to stare at the ground.

"Well she did Kai, and do you know why?" started Mika, she didn't wait for an answer "Because the person the locket reminded her of had abandoned her, hurt her and she didn't want that dark memory carried around with her," said Mika confidently and this time what she said had more truth in it.

"No…I didn't…she's dead…" stammered Kai, his eyes had become wide.

"She's very much alive actually…" said Mika softly, she held out her hand with the scar on it.

Kai looked at it, then down at his own hand…

"But…Tala said…"started Kai, "He told me that they killed you after you left…"

"Look, how they hell would I have died?" growled Mika, "They found me too valuable, but I, like you escaped from their grasp."

"…" Kai was speechless.

/TALA! Why did you tell him I was dead? How could you? After you knew how I felt about him…/ Mika turned away, then it hit her, /He's jealous, he had always come second to the great Hiwatari, with Boris and with me. I thought you wanted it that way, you know I can never feel about you that way Tala…I don't know how _you_ could stoop to that level…/

Her thoughts were cut off, she only just realized that Kai was holding her firmly by the shoulders and his deep mahogany eyes met her soulful brown ones.

"How could I have been so blind? I should've realized the moment I say you…it was always your motto- if you fight unfairly only you loose the battle." Muttered Kai to himself.

Daring enough Mika reached out her hand and touched his face, the blue paint rubbed off on her fingers. That was strange as paint didn't rub off that easily, then she realized that the paint was wet…Kai…was…crying…Kai Hiwatari, the cold, the heartless…was crying.

Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as well, they had come from nowhere. She didn't even know she could cry, in 14 years she hadn't cried even with all the pain she had endured at the abbey. Maybe it was because pain was sadness and great grief is silent…but the tears were happy…they stung her dry cheeks but they felt good, for the first time since she had lost Kai she felt truly happy.

It was almost as though they had a golden glow surrounding them, they stole a moment from the world to embrace each other and in that moment there was an understanding…they understood that what the had could never be again but they also understood that this would be a new start and an everlasting friendship.

Amidst that happiness there was something that wasn't right…in the shadows a pair of ice-blue eyes watched on, they were etched with pain, confusion, fury and hatred…the owner's heart, mind and soul felt cold-as cold as ice…

CA: Chapter 5 finishes here…I know its bad and I haven't checked spelling or grammar or anything and it was written before bed like all my chapters in this story so they might be pretty random.

Tala: First I'm soft then I'm evil, make up your mind

CA: *sob* sorry Tala…I won't make up my mind, you can just suffer *sniffs*

Tala: O_o

Mika: I have split personalities…

CA: Yeah, first you're all tough and stuff…but it's not a split personality, its actually a disorder *ducks bricks chucked at her* Hey! I created you…

Mika: Don't you regret it now?

CA: I don't actually…anyway…R&R ppl…I'll have more next chpt (obviously! It's another chapter…duh!) Umm…and I'll do the thanks next chpt.


	6. Angel

I'm going to make my  author's notes as short as possible from now on…coz I can't really be bothered with them…umm…I don't own Beyblades and here is the actual chapter 6 so yeah…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tala walked out into the open, rain pounded against his head, face and body, soaking his soft auburn hair. Life wasn't worth living, Mika probably hates him and anything he does- Hiwatari can do better. Hell seems to welcome him into it's grasp, in his eyes everything was dead-no-worse, everything was soulless. A gentle hand gently gripped Tala's shoulder making him jump slightly, Tala wished it was Mika- oh how he hoped…but there was no point even if it was her…he had nothing to say, maybe it was because he didn't want to say anything- all he knew was that he wasn't fulfilling expectations of only coming first, in the mind of Boris and in the mind of Mika. He just decided to not care anymore, Tala slowly turned to face the person.

"What do you want?" asked Tala, running a hand through his hair to push the drenched locks away.

"To talk," whispered Mika softly, but firmly.

"What is there to talk about? There is nothing left in this god-forsaken life of mine worth living for," hissed Tala.

"What do you mean? You still have me," said Mika, her pupils dilated.

"Oh, don't pretend you care! There are only two things in your heart- Kai and blading, so run back to Kai and leave me alone." spat Tala meaning every word.

He brushed her hand away and walked off, Mika's tears obscured her vision of him…his words had stung deep, but they were true…she only had room in her heart for Kai and blading…even if Kai thought differently. As much as she hated to admit it, she now had nobody to turn to…Mika felt ashamed, she had taken Tala for granted, turning to him at difficult times and not even asking if he himself had any problems…

**

Tala's  POV

She doesn't care, why should she? She never has and she never will, because of that pathetic jerk Hiwatari. But I can't blame him for my loss…I'm just not good enough for anyone, I don't know anything anymore…all my memories were pointless, she had always thought of Kai as first. I don't care anymore, this world just doesn't need some useless good for nothing failure like me.

Normal POV

Tala slipped into a bar, the warm air and strong aroma of alcohol hit him and suffocated him in it's grasp. Tala walked over to the bar and sat on a tall black leather stool, his wet clothes stuck him to the chair.

"Your strongest vodka, no ice," ordered Tala eyes downcast, not looking at the barman.

He was handed a shot of clear liquid, he drained the glass feeling warmed immediately. He took out his wallet and paid for the glass-and another 6.

He was on his last glass and was about to lift it up to his lips again when a black haired girl who had been quietly observing him went up and firmly grasped his wrist.

"What do you want?" growled Tala angrily giving the girl a glare.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said the girl, she had jet-black hair which fell down past her shoulder blades, the hair was streaked with bronze and was tied back into a high ponytail which was held in place by a fluffy white hair tie. Her eyes were a brilliant amber but in the dull bar-light they were a soft hazelnut colour,

she had on a sky blue ¾ sleeved blouse and a white denim skirt which was paired with blue and brush silver shoes.

"Go away, leave me alone," said Tala bring the glass back to his mouth and emptied it, he lifted his hand signaling for another glass. The bartender came to refill his cup but was stopped by the girl.

"Do you not have the decency to realize that he won't be able to take so much alcohol! Or is all you care about the money you'd make from him. As for you," she turned to Tala, she put it in the best wording possible as she didn't want to dent his pride, "You're coming to the hospital with me."

"Stop trying to help me," said Tala, remembering that at the abbey Mika tried to stop them when they tortured Kai but with him…she just watched, he muttered "no one ever has before…"

His words shocked her, such a potential full guy who had his whole life ahead of him was alreading looking at the world so negatively, whereas with her she tried to live her life to the fullest as she knew it would be cut short…

"Come on," reasoned the girl, she stood up and took Tala by the hand. Amazingly he followed…his hands were ice cold despite the warm atmosphere of the bar.

(I know I should give her a name but…there's a reason not to!)

Tala stumbled along the sidewalk supported by the girl, he wondered why this particular girl should care…care about him.

Just as they entered the emergency room doors, she caught a glimpse of his face in the light. There were only two words to describe him, pained at his experiences and confused why this girl should help him.

(at the front desk)

"He needs a stomach flush, I think he had six shots of Triple 6's strongest vodka but I can't be sure on the brand," said the girl.

"Yes, right away. If you let him go with Melissa she'll take care of him and you can stay here to fill out some forms," smiled the nurse.

She let go of Tala and watched him being carried off by a tall, thin and gorgeous blonde nurse. 

"Okay, umm…I'm not quite sure how to fill this in…could you help me?" stuttered the girl.

"Yeah, sure…so, what's your name?" she asked, grabbing a pen and the form.

"Yuna," she replied.

"What's the patient's name?"

"I don't know…"

The nurse raised an eyebrow, "So you just found some random on the road and decided to take him to hospital?"

"Not quite, I was watching him in a bar…and yeah…"

"Okay…so we'll have to fill this out when he's finished. If you would take a seat or if you'd like to leave now."

"I'll wait…" said Yuna grabbing a seat beside an old lady who kept offering her a biscuit.

"Come on dear, just one?" said the old lady.

"No thankyou," replied Yuna forcing a smile, the nurse called her name and she gratefully left the old lady with her biscuits.

Yuna walked up to the front desk and was told she could go see him in room 573 on floor 4, the recovery ward. She went to the canteen and bought a small bunch of white carnations which were rimmed with a purple colour.

Yuna slowly pushed open the door after knocking, she placed the flowers in the empty vase beside Tala's bedside and poured some water into it.

Tala was sleeping so she decided not to wake him, Yuna sat down on a chair and fell asleep- her hand held his and her head lay on top. 

Tala was the first to wake up, he felt the soft warm weight of her head on his hand. Looking down, he realized they had changed him into a blue hospital gown and his clothes had been cleaned, pressed and placed on a table. He looked at Yuna…still wondering why she had helped him, him, a total stranger…he hadn't noticed last night but now in the bright sunlight he could she how beautiful she was. Tala didn't want to wake her so he refrained from moving, but when his thirst was too much to handle he leaned over with his left hand and tried to pour a glass of water. The glass jug slipped from his hands and fell to the ground shattering into pieces, Yuna was awoken by the crash and she jumped slightly.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Apologized Tala.

"It's alright, you should've woken me when you woke up." Said Yuna, she bent down and picked up the larger pieces of glass and threw them into the bin. With a small dustpan she swept up the rest of the glass and moped the water up with a few paper towels. Tala watched her work, he felt so useless…his gaze turned to the blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

"Ow," muttered Yuna accidentally cutting herself with a piece of over-looked glass.

"Are you alright?" asked Tala, his eyes now turned to her- they filled with worry. He didn't know what it was about this girl but he was attracted to her…it wasn't just her looks. 

She looked up at Tala and smiled, he stared at her, mesmerized by her large amber eyes, her innocence…he had never met anyone like her before, she was so…so…so pure, so sweet so innocent she was angelic.

"I'm fine, just a small cut," smiled Yuna, "I should really be asking you how you feel,"

"I'm fine," said Tala breaking his gaze from her, "You shouldn't have helped me, I would've been fine. Why did you help me anyway?"

"Well, I believe that everyone should help one another and that you shouldn't ruin your body with alcohol," said Yuna, "By the way, I haven't got your name yet."

"Tala," said Tala bluntly, "What's yours?"

"If I don't have to give my name, I don't. It's because people understand you better if they get to know your personality first, instead of your identity. None of my friends know my name but many of them are really close to me and most of them have made up their own nicknames for me." Said Yuna still smiling but she had her back to him as she was looking for a band-aid in some of the drawers, " I don't mind if you give me a nickname either,"

Tala stared at her, she was either really crazy or really naïve. He chose to think of her as naïve because she was too nice to be crazy, "Angel,"

"Angel? Me? If you like," smiled Yuna enjoying the sound of her new nickname.

The door suddenly burst open and two figures rushed in…

Okay, so that's chapter 6…enjoy! I know I like using … because it's so much easier to express. R & R pplz 


	7. Truth

CD: I know I said I'd do the thanks in the last chapter but I kinda forgot…I might not do them at all coz I'm lazy…lol…

Tala: The truth finally comes out eh?

CD: Shut up you stupid baka, you're the one who had to be changed by the hospital people…

Tala: And who's fault was that?

CD: Yours for drinking too much alcohol.

Tala: And who's fault was it that I drank too much alcohol?

CD: *sniffs* fine, blame it on me. Just because you can't handle the truth.

Angel: You shouldn't be so mean.

CD: Why do all my creations turn on me?

Angel: I wasn't turning on you, just saying…

CD: *sigh* I suppose I can't stay angry at you…anyway, here goes…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Key:

/Thinking/

"Talking"

~*little voice in Tala's head*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door burst open and two figures came rushing in…

Tala, took a small glance at the two figures and looked away- at the flowers…not really looking at them…his mind buzzed with thoughts…/I don't want them here, how did they find me in the first place? I wish they would leave ~*Don't you mean you wish **_Kai_** would leave?*~ Yes…I mean, there's no doubt that she was the one who went to all the trouble to find me. ~*That's what you want to believe, you just can't stand to think Kai would care more than Mika…*~  Shut up…I can't believe this, there's a little voice in my head that's contradicting myself… ~*Well you'd better believe it*~ Leave me alone…I wish Kai would…Mika can stay, just being around her is enough ~*I thought you didn't care anymore*~ I don't! ~*But you do…*~ I do…/

"I'm going to go grab some breakfast and leave you guys to talk, anyone want anything?" asked Angel finally finding the band-aid and sticking it on her finger.

"No," said all three people in unison.

Angel slipped out of the room and headed back down to the canteen.

"Hello Tala," said Mika.

"Hn," replied Tala…still gazing at the flowers.

"How're you feeling?" asked Mika.

"I'm fine, it was just a bit of alcohol." Answered Tala, /She cares! ~*she's just being polite*~ /

"You should leave," said Tala, as soon as the word escaped from his mouth he regretted saying so…they had just come out of nowhere, he didn't really mean them at all.

Mika looked shocked, her eyes opened wide…then they angered, balls of fire burned in them, "Look Tala, just because you can't accept the fact I can't love you doesn't mean you shouldn't!"

Mika was shocked at herself for saying such a hurtful thing, she dashed out, into the elevator and was about to enter the toilets when she bumped into Angel who grabbed her by the arm.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Angel.

"I don't know," sniffed Mika, "I don't know anything anymore,"

"It's okay, come on. I'll buy you a coffee and we can talk things over, it will help you." Said Angel softly.

"Okay," replied Mika, she let herself be led to a table and sat down.

"I'll go grab the drinks, what would you like?" asked Angel.

"Anything, iced-tea…latte…"mumbled Mika, eyes fixed on the light glare created by the sun beaming down at the metal rim of their cut-glass table.

Angel came back with two tall, frosted glasses, "Iced tea for you, Iced lemon for me."

Mika sipped her tea…still focused on the light glare.

"Any time you're ready to tell me," said Angel.

"Hmm…" mumbled Mika, then she snapped back into reality, "Actually, I don't think this is a good idea…"

"No, really…it's better to talk it out than keep it bottled up," said Angel.

"I really should be leaving," excused Mika, she stood up and left muttering a thanks for the drink.

"You know, I saw the glint of happiness in Tala's eyes when he saw it was you that had walked through the door." Called Angel.

Mika stopped in her tracks, she turned her head round to look at Angel "Really?"

Angel nodded, "So, come here and tell me why that look was replaced with one of blankness when the guy with you entered."

Mika walked back slowly and took her seat again, "We were all at the abbey…in Russia, it was a place that they trained us to battle with beyblades and if you were disobedient or not good enough they would torture you in all possible methods. They would attack you mentally with the ones you were close with, physically with all devices thinkable, they would bring down your self confidence with more than words. You wouldn't understand the inhumanity that happened in the abbey. They made robots, their perfect soldier was powerful, cold, heartless and showed no emotion…I almost became just that."

She paused to take a drink, "Tala, Kai and I were all close friends, as you could probably tell- Kai is that guy that was with me, he and I were more than friends…and Tala was jealous as I never really had room in my heart for him. Boris is one of the main people that work for Voltaire who's Kai's grandfather, he also favoured Kai over Tala because he believed Kai held more power in him than Tala. Especially when Tala was beaten by that kid Tyson…anyway, when I was 8, Kai decided to run away from the abbey. He was successful but he made a promise to me before he left- that he would come back for me. A promise he didn't keep and when I had left the abbey Tala remained, maybe it was because he has no family as he was a creation of Boris. A creation that was a failure as he showed emotion, weakness. I was 12 when Kai finally returned to the abbey just after it had been shut down, Tala took the chance to make me his…he told Kai I had died when I wouldn't reveal where Kai had went. I don't blame him, it's my fault I took him for granted…I remember vividly when he was beaten the first time he lost his battle to me, I didn't try to stop them. I don't know why…I saw the pain that was engraved into those ice-blue eyes."

Mika stopped, it seemed that the memory was too painful for her to handle.

"It's not your fault," said Angel, she took in everything Mika had just said and nodded motioning for her to continue.

"Well, the first time I had met Kai since he left was when he was in battle. I helped him but was devastated when he didn't remember who I was, yesterday…in school, he found out that I was who he thought had died. I don't know if he blames Tala or not, but when Tala knew that Kai found out my real identity he was hurt and confused. He thought that I would blame him, he thought his world was worthless…but I still cared, in a way I still cared…" her mouth had become dry, she took another sip of the tea which didn't really help, she swallowed "That was last night when you found him in the bar…and the rest you probably all know,"

Angel pursed her lips into a thin white line, "I see…you know Tala still has feelings for you, he was muttering your name all last night."

Mika's eyes widened, "Thanks, hey, I still don't know your name…"

"Well, Tala calls me Angel but my real name…I'm not prepared to tell anyone. Like I told him, if I don't have to give my name I wont as people know you better if they first know your personality instead of identity." Said Angel.

Back in Tala's room:

Kai was about to walk through the door, he paused, "You know, she does care about you…just not in that way."

"Whatever Kai," muttered Tala, he took a good long stare at the two-toned slate and dark blue haired boy and understood that he could never find a place in Mika's heart so he continued by contradicting himself, " actually, I've thought over it Kai…You and Mika are great together, take care of her for me."

"I will…" mumbled Kai, a small smile crept onto his otherwise expressionless face, "I needed that Tala, take care…"

He walked down the hall, his scarf flying behind him…

CD: I've changed it! Yay! I hope it's a bit better and makes a bit more sense, if you guys want a happy ending then you should stop reading there but if you want to cry then read on…don't forget to review!


	8. Smile

CD: Thank you so much to DV, you've supported me all the way! And my thanks also go out to SP, Smallhands, Keri, Writers_block, your reviews have meant so much to me. I would also like to thank everyone else that has reviewed, sorry that I can't name you all because I can't remember your names and I'm not online at the moment but thanks so much for bearing with me for so long…*tear* *sniff*, I love you all, I'm sure I'll name you all when I get the Nobel prize for literacy…lol, just kidding, I'm not that full of myself!

Kai: You would've had to convince me.

CD: Shut up…God, why do I even bother contradicting you?

Kai: You shouldn't, as you know you wouldn't win.

CD: Grr…I don't know what Mika and SP see in you. You were adorable as a kid but…sorry; you're just not good enough now.

Kai: O.O right…you're normal…

CD: Thanks, I know I am…oh by the way, if you're waiting to read chapter 8 it might take a while…

Mika: I sounded so weak!

Angel: You shouldn't complain, CD has her reasons…whether for better or worse, but always be optimistic. She could change you, you know.

Mika: How can you be so nice?!

Angel: I'm not that nice…I mean, I can be mean. I just don't want to…there's no reason to.

Mika: How come you're right as well? CD! You are so cruel; you give her all of the good qualities…

CD: Yeah, well…you'll get over it. *Dodges blows from Mika* Violent little girl…

Mika: Little girl?! I'll show you little girl!

CD: Oh, I'm so scared! Help me, big meany Mika is gonna strangle me.

Angel: Umm…CD, I think you should just get on with the story now…

CD: *dodge* I think *dodge* you're *dodge* right, here goes:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Ding-dong* *ding-dong*, Tala slid the glass of milk into the microwave and went to open the door.

Angel stood at the door wearing a white jogging suit trimmed with silver, the sun caught the gorgeous highlights in her hair and she had on her trademark smile.

"Want to go for a morning jog? It's healthy to have a bit of exercise," smiled Angel.

Tala rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Yeah, sure…whatever,"

"You sound very enthusiastic," said Angel sarcastically.

"Sorry, what do you expect? It's 6:30 in the morning," yawned Tala.

"Well, finish your milk and we're set to go. I expected better of you Tala," joked Angel.

"How did you know…" started Tala.

"I can smell the milk," replied Angel shortly, "hurry up,"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Tala, he invited Angel inside, got changed into a black jogging suit and drained his glass of milk.

"Okay, I hope you aren't so lazy everyday, coz I'm going to call you for daily jogs," said Angel.

"What?!" cried Tala, he used to have to jog everyday but that was before the abbey had been shut down-it was all part of the demolition boys' training.

"Oh come on, you don't look that out of shape to me. In fact you must exercise a bit, it's just a 10km jog." Said Angel.

Tala groaned and closed the door behind him; they then set off down the road, which was lit by the early sun's auburn rays.

**

"What would you like for breakfast? My treat," asked Angel after they had finished their jog.

"I'll just have some pancakes," replied Tala taking a seat on the restaurant's soft leather couches.

"Okay, but you wont be able to eat on the couch. Sit up and take a seat on the chairs Tala," said Angel, she went to the counter and immediately brought back two steaming plates of blueberry pancakes.

"Great service…" muttered Tala.

"I own the place, got some great cooking tips from Oliver when I was touring France." Said Angel, "I really should visit him again sometime…"

"Oliver from the Majestics?" queried Tala.

"Yeah, why? You know him?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, I battle him once." Said Tala digging into his pancakes.

"Oh, well…I don't know about his blading skills but his cooking is amazing." Said Angel taking a bite of blueberry.

"How do you know him?" asked Tala.

"Well, it was on my trip around the world. I was visiting Paris and I was having dinner at a restaurant, I wanted to compliment the chef personally on his spectacular food and out came a guy of about my age and I was stunned. He was obviously amazing, to be able to make such splendid foods that even adults can't imagine. We got talking and he offered to give me cooking classes which I accepted and yeah," said Angel.

"So you've been around the world…" mumbled Tala to himself.

"Yeah…hey, the summer holidays are coming up. Why don't you invite some of your friends and we can all go on a camping trip to New Zealand, that place is wonderful…they have the best scenery, nicest people and exotic native animals." Offered Angel.

"I don't have that many friends," said Tala.

"That doesn't matter, they don't have to be your friends or anything. I need at least 30 people to fill up the plane so anyone you know would be okay," said Angel.

"Hmm…" mumbled Tala.

"It's okay if you don't want to invite anyone," said Angel.

"What school do you go to?" asked Tala, changing the subject.

"St Andrea's Presbyterian college for girls," replied Angel, "Under my grandparent's orders, if I had my own way I would go somewhere cool like Elinsburgh high. But they're old and I'm the only family they have so it's just to make them happy. All they want is that I get a good education and St Andrea's has a really good name for it's high academic levels."

"I go to Elinsburgh," said Tala.

"Really?" asked Angel, eyes lighting up, "I should visit some time, in my study leave periods. Do you think they'd let me?"

"Yeah, the principle's nice enough." Said Tala, then he added, "I would like it if you came."

"Aww…really? I'll definitely go then," smiled Angel, "Just for two periods though because that's the longest time study leave I get, I could go at lunchtime so that would give me some more time to visit the school."

She looked at her watch, "Oh my god! Is that the time? I really have to go, I didn't realize that the time had passed so fast. School starts in half an hour and I still haven't showered yet. Sorry, uh…do you need a ride to school?" 

"No, I'm fine," said Tala, "You better go, not that I'm pushing you or anything,"

"No, of-course not. We can go to the gym tomorrow so you don't have to run, it's a Saturday so I don't have to rush to school. Okay, see you later." Said Angel, she grabbed her keys and rushed to her black sports car.

** (The next day)

"Hello, nice to see you're bright and early this morning." Laughed Angel, this time Tala had been ready for her and had changed into his normal clothes and had packed a small gym bag but Angel was wearing a long white outcoat, white singlet-top, white flared pants, clear heels and purple sunglasses. 

"Hmm…aren't you going to change?" asked Tala.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. We can go to the gym later, let's go shopping." She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Umm…okay, if you want." Mumbled Tala, he didn't know why he was agreeing but he had nothing better to do.

Angel removed her shades and shook her keys, "We can take the RAV-L 4 today,"

She moved aside to show Tala her silver-white car, "I think you should drive, it wont be too comfortable if I do…" secretly, she thought that was an understatement. Her driving had caused her friend to never ask for a ride again…

"Okay…" said Tala raising an eyebrow at her.

**

"Oh, oh, oh, stop the car!" squealed Angel, she had her eyes on a little booth that was set up on the side of the road.

Tala slid to a stop and Angel jumped out of the car. She ran to buy a pair of the cutest fluffy yellow smiley-face gloves, it wasn't a cold day but the gloves were adorable.

"What the? I don't want to know," started Tala, he decided better of it and turned back to the road smiling to himself. She really was immature, so innocent…

"Where are we going?" asked Angel after about 5 minutes driving.

"I don't know, where are we going?" asked Tala back.

"Why don't we go to Hubbard's shopping center? Or we could go to Mulberry road, they have the best designer clothes shops…like Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Christian Dior, LV, and heaps more!" said Angel, her mind drifting… "hey Tala?"

"Yeah?" replied Tala, turning into Corpora Drive which led to Mulberry.

"We have this school formal thing coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come with me? I mean, you don't have to…it's just that I would rather go with you than be paired up with some snotty rich kid by my grandparents." Said Angel.

"When?" asked Tala, he didn't plan to go but asked anyway.

"Next Friday evening," answered Angel biting her lip in anticipation…hoping desperately that he would agree.

Tala thought about it, he wouldn't do anything else anyway so why not help her out? 

"yeah, fine." Replied Tala.

"Oh really?! Yay! I can imagine the nicest Christian Dior Pinstriped suit that you could wear, matched with bow-tie and shirt and all…" said Angel, her mind drifted off to dreamland…

**

"Hello Miss Kon, what can we do for you today?" asked the salesperson at the CD chain store (CD as in Christian Dior).

"Kon?  Are you related to Rei Kon?" asked Tala.

"Rei? You mean from the bladebreakers, umm…no." said Angel bluntly, "Kon is a common Chinese last name."

"Oh, yeah…forget it," muttered Tala.

"Umm…Tiffany, can you take Tala to the men's suit section and measure him up for a pinstripe suit and I expect it to be the best of quality coming from Christian himself." Ordered Angel, Tala looked at her blankly…people were going to measure him?

"Uh…" started Tala, he was cut off by Tiffany who dragged him away from Angel who was smiling and waving goodbye to him.

"Now, I would like a silk blue slashed dress. Can you get me a piece of paper? I'll design it for you," said Angel to another salesperson.

"Right away Miss Kon," nodded a bald black guy.

The dress Angel designed was a gorgeous cowl necked, low cut blue dress which had a slit up the right side of the dress which ended just above the knee.

"When will the outfits be ready?" asked Angel.

"In three days," replied Tiffany coming back with Tala.

"Three days?" frowned Angel, "Would it be possible to have them done sooner?"

"For you? Yeah, sure…you can pick them up tomorrow, I'm sure one of the dressmakers will be able to finish it tonight." Smiled Tiffany.

"Thanks," said Angel, "Now to order hair and make-up appointments,"

Tala groaned, if it was one thing he hated it was shopping- he didn't know why he agreed to come in the first place.

"I can do them at home if you like, let's go to the gym now." Suggested Angel.

"yeah, sure. Must be better than shopping and appointments." Said Tala.

"Let me drive this time," grinned Angel.

"Uh…" trailed Tala, "Maybe I should take the bus,"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm that bad a driver! I do have my license you know, I had to get that somehow." Exclaimed Angel pretending to be outraged that Tala thought her driving was so terrible.

**

Angel finally swerved into a parking space in the gym's parking lot, Tala had the most hideous look on his face.

"Remind me why I let you drive," muttered Tala shaking off the sickening feeling he had in his stomach.

"It wasn't that bad…was it?" asked Angel.

"Hmph," grunted Tala, "See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah," replied Angel heading towards the changing room, her heals making tapping noises on the newly polished vinyl.

Tala had already changed and was at the punch bag, he hit at it with such ferocity that she feared he would break the pitiful bag of sand.

"hey," said Angel softly, she came up to Tala and stopped his punch.

"What?" growled Tala, he hated to be intercepted while training.

She didn't reply, instead she took his hands and put white mesh on his knuckles.

"We don't want you to injure do we?" said Angel, she gave a small smile and then jumped onto a jogging machine going out at a slow pace to start off.

Tala blinked, why should she care if he got hurt? Why is she such a caring person anyway? He gazed intently at her, for a moment he saw Mika…back at the abbey when they trained, Mika always chose the jogging machine. When Angel took a gulp of water she seemed to do it in the way Mika had. Tala shook his head vigorously.

"I'm over her," he muttered to himself, /~*sure you are Tala, sure you are*~ /.

He growled at his own foolishness, why? Why was all his thoughts on Mika?! He turned to watch the basketball players shoot hoops but that only reminded him of when they played one on one together…everything reminded him of her. He was so depressed, why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be a cyborg? Why wasn't he human? Why wasn't he the best? Why is this coming back to him when he thought it was all sorted? 

Angel noticed that Tala seemed down, he had moved from the punch bag to do some crunches on the bars…one thing she noticed was that he had never smiled since she had met him, even when he seemed to joke or when he _seemed_ to be happy.

She walked over to him, he didn't even seem to notice she was there.

"Tala? What's wrong?" asked Angel, she knew this was outright and insensitive but she had to get to the point. She knew what this was about but she had to confirm her suspicions.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Replied Tala.

"Thought so," mumbled Angel to herself, she was right, Tala was the type that was very secretive. Not secretive as such but he didn't like to share his feelings around even if they were hurting him and slowly eating away his ability to be happy.

"Would you like to have a game of Badminton?" offered Angel, right now she had no way of helping him but maybe, just maybe, he needed to be enlightened…somehow, "Or would you like to go home? We have been here for a couple of hours,"

"yeah, sure…let's leave." Muttered Tala, he grabbed his bag and headed towards the showers.

**

"Okay, so I'll visit you at school Tuesday lunchtime okay?" said Angel, she had brought Tala home and was leaning on the fencing of his porch.

"Yeah, that should be fine." Said Tala, his eyes downcast. He was still depressed, everything he saw reminded him of Mika. His head swarmed with thoughts that he needed to clear, just a small thing to take them away would be nice.

Angel frowned at him, she decided then and there to do something rash. She lifted his face by the chin and their gaze met, she then planted a soft kiss on his lips…the feeling was like heaven, Tala smiled…he actually smiled.


	9. Lori

CD: Umm…This author's note will be quite short…I'm listening to The Edge- Dunedin Radio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 9:**

A white Nissan Primera spun into an empty spot in the school parking lot, heads turned as two gorgeous raven-haired girls stepped out of the car. The two girls advanced towards Mariah, their hair naturally flicking behind them.

"Hi, do you know where we can find someone called Tala?" asked a girl with bronze streaks through her otherwise brown-black hair, her face was gorgeously accessorized with a pair of blue lens- sunglasses which Mariah recognized was in the latest Gucci catalogue

"Tala?" asked Mariah, her mind went blank and then it hit her- Tala Ivanov! The Russian dude that was part of the Demolitian Boys.

"Yes, Tala…if you don't know him we can go ask someone else." Said the other girl.

"No, I mean yes, I know Tala…He's over there." Said Mariah snapping into reality.

"Thanks," muttered both the girls heading towards the benches Mariah had pointed to.

"Hey!" smiled Angel, she placed herself beside Tala who finished off a bottle of coke.

"Hi," muttered Tala, his gaze fell on the girl that had come with Angel. The sunglasses accented her almond shaped face so well, she was as beautiful as Angel…they were so alike, sisters maybe?

Angel noticed his eyes stray, she didn't blame him…her best friend Lori received a lot of stares (as did she- she didn't think that, it's my note).

"This is Loralie, though she prefers Lori," introduced Angel.

Lori gave a wide smile bearing a mouth full of perfect pearly white teeth and very slight fangs…another neko-jin?

"Hi, I'm…" started Tala.

"Tala, yes I've heard all about you," interrupted Lori, still smiling.

They were about to get up and leave to have a look around the school when they were stopped by Mariah.

"Ahem," coughed Mariah, "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah sure," said Angel.

"Where are my manners? *nervous giggle* I'm Mariah," said Mariah.

"Uh, I'm…" started Angel, she was going to say Yuna but she decided to stick with what she had, "I'm Angel and this is my friend Lori."

"Umm…we were kinda going to have a tour around the scho…" started Lori, then her eyes fell upon a tall handsome guy who walked up behind Mariah.

"Hi…" mumbled Lori, her gaze met his and their eyes locked.

"Oh, this is just Rei…he's my boyfriend." Said Mariah waving her hand carelessly as if Rei was a worthless possession.

"Hi, I'm Lori," smiled Loralie reaching out a hand to shake his, he took it and gave a firm but gentle squeeze.

Mariah totally didn't realize the chemistry that was happening between them at the moment.

"Did you say a tour around the school? Well who better to take you than an all time expert?" giggled Mariah, "Come on, we can start with the school office where all our trophies are placed."

Angel forced a smile out of politeness, she really didn't want to go with this girl but at least she could drag Tala along.

"I think I might do a self tour," excused Lori her eyes darted towards Rei and then back again, "You know how much I like exploring alone,"

Angel took the hint, although it wasn't a great deed or anything for Lori to flirt with Rei but someone who took their boyfriend for granted isn't worth having him in the first place and besides she had know Lori her whole life and she had never found someone she had liked so this was surprisingly a first.

"Umm…did you say trophies Mariah? I love looking at the er…achievements of…er…the school," said Angel winking at Lori, she winked back behind her blue sunglasses.

Lori gave a small smile as Mariah left with Angel and Tala.

"So…" said Lori.

"So…" repeated Rei, "you want to come train with me and my friends?"

"Yeah sure," smiled Lori, anything to be in the presence of Rei…even if she sucked at blading.

They arrived at the school hall where several people were hard at practicing, Rei led her towards a group of people which included a loud, idiotic blue haired boy who was battling a sweet-looking blonde.

"Hi Rei," said Tyson, he rubbed his finger under his nose. He was completely unaware that Lori was also there.

Mika looked up at the girl Rei had brought with him, "Hi, I'm Mika…You are?"

"Lori," smiled Lori, Angel had told her about Mika. She looked at Kai who was in his usual pose leaning against the wall, arms folded, eyes closed.

"Hey Kai," said Lori.

Kai opened one eye and gave a small hmph.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." Said Mika, she grinned. "That's what I like about him,"

Lori gave a short laugh.

"So, can you blade?" asked Max.

"No…and you must be?" replied Lori.

"I'm Max," smiled Max.

"Hi," said Lori bluntly, she really wanted to put off the blading as much as possible… 

"Do you have a blade?" question Kenny, eager to analyze.

"Umm…yeah, but I don't…I'm not good at blading," muttered Lori, in her head a voice shrieked "NOT GOOD?! YOU BLOODY SUCK!"

She brought out a blue blade that had silver trimmings, it was a practice blade that a friend had picked out for her as her favorite color was blue.

"Oh," sighed Kenny disappointed that it was just a practice blade, he took a look at it anyway. Then he gave a small grin.

"What is it?" asked Lori confused at his smile and the fact that his eyes were…not visible.

"I thought that a practice blade would be pretty useless but you have a pretty expensive part…a platinum defense ring." Said Kenny.

"Hmm…it's was from BBAM," mumbled Lori uninterested at her blade.

"BBAM, they have the best quality beyblades in the whole world!" remarked Kenny impressed.

"Yeah, well a friend got it for me as a joke as she knew I sucked at blading," said Lori, "You can have the blade if you want."

"Really?!" exclaimed Kenny, without a second thought he took the blade and started taking it apart. 

~Don't mind Kenny, He's one of those people that love the thrill of an algebra problem.~

Lori stared at the laptop, "did that laptop just talk?"

"Yeah, and what's wrong with enjoying complex algebraic problems?" asked Kenny.

~Nothing, nothing at all…that is if you're a calculator!~

**(With Angel and Tala)

"Would you like some coffee?" offered Mariah.

"Umm…no thanks, I had a tea break before I came." Said Angel.

Mariah poured herself a cup of instant and took a sip, she went to get a sugar but slipped over the newly polished floor and spilt her coffee all over Angel's suede Prada coat.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen!" cried Mariah, "Here I'll help you clean up, the closest toilets are in the hall."

"It's alright, really," said Angel trying to comfort Mariah who was almost in hysterics at ruining Angel's coat.

"No, no…let's go clean you up. At least get some of the coffee off your coat." Said Mariah.

** (In the hall, Rei's teaching Lori how to blade)

Lori was trying to get the hang of shooting, she gripped the launcher as you would expect someone to hold a golf ball.

"Here, let me help you." Said Rei, he put one hand on her hand that held the launcher and placed another one on her other hand, practically hugging her.

"You gently grip it," said Rei, he loosened her grip on the blade and helped her place the rip-cord in.

The doors of the hall burst open, Mariah and Angel rushed in…they were about to enter the toilets when Mariah spotted Rei, with his arms around Lori…

CD: XD Haha Mariah, I don't like you…as is obvious…

Mariah: I'll set Galux on you!

CD: Ohh…I'm so scared, what's a pink puss like you gonna do to me anyway. You'll probably break a nail in the process.


	10. Lifeline

CD: Sorry this has taken so long, we've had exams and…bah, why am I even explaining when only the people who know me are going to read this?

"Rei…" whispered Mariah in too much anguish to say anything else. The impact of what had happened mentally struck her. She didn't blame Rei for this, instead it was her own fault. She had always taken him for granted. It wasn't fair on him as he had always given her his full attention and care. Seeing Lori and Rei together made her feel so…so…shallow? No, that wasn't the right word for it…what she felt was indescribable. The two were enjoying themselves…together. Her glowing amber eyes brimmed and a single tear rolled down her cheek creating a crevice of salt-water on her smooth, dry, porcelain skin. Forgetting all about Angel's coat she fled to the only place that would be peaceful, she ran away from the embarrassment, the shock, the reality.

Rei turned his head in time to see Mariah sprint towards a toilet cubicle, his eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Lori felt his grip on her loosen and eventually his hands fell away. Rei's head pounded, he had never intended for Mariah to get hurt. It was an accident…he hadn't done much but from Mariah's point of view…he got carried away…

Rei staggered a few steps backwards and then turned to dash after Mariah. He hammered on the door.

"Mariah! Come out! Please! I never meant to hurt you! It's just…" cried Rei, his voice trailed as he was unable to continue. It was his fault, Mariah shouldn't forgive him…a small voice in his head said that he didn't regret doing what he did but another said that it was wrong to hurt Mariah, a third said that he hadn't done anything _that_ bad after all.

The door flung open, a puffy, red-eyed Mariah looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," whispered Rei.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't' have taken you for granted. I always thought that you'd just be there…" said Mariah, her eyes downcast.

"And I always will be, just not in that way." Replied Rei.

The two pairs of amber globes submerged into each other, Mariah shook her head slowly unable to believe what she heard. Rei was leaving her for some rich-bitch who couldn't blade. Tears unwillingly poured out of her eyes again, she scrunched up her eyebrows at him and with one last look she slammed the door in his face. It was just too much as deep down she knew it was her own fault.

Rei whacked his hand and forehead against the door and emitted a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault isn't it?" said Lori quietly, her gaze was on the raven-haired boys face which was fixed in a state of frustration.

Rei looked at her, her eyes were soft, warm and soulful.

"No," said Rei, he didn't want her to feel bad about what she didn't do. "It's my fault, I'm sorry I mis-led you. I'm not thinking straight today."

Lori nodded in acknowledgement and turned to walk down the hall slowly. Her heels taped on the cold vinyl. She acted calm on the outside but on the inside she was screaming with tears, it wasn't possible to love someone at first sight…right? He doesn't even like me…he's still in love with Mariah…but that isn't love…that's care…there is a big difference. She stole a glance at Rei again and her heart melted, it was impossible to leave him wallowing in self hatred and regret.

Rei heard the tapping of the heels, they faded away… but then the monotonous taps seemed to get louder. He lifted his head and glanced at Lori who had come back towards him.

She advanced a hand and with the back of her it, gently stroked his cheek.

"Rei, it's okay." Smiled Lori, she gave a weak but meaningful grin.

He shook his head in response. By now he had stood up and was facing her.

"Don't shake your head…you look much cuter happy, you know that?" joked Lori.

Rei forced a weak grin, "Thanks,"

It was him that advanced to embrace her, she was stunned for less than a second and then returned his embrace…her head cuddled in the nook of his neck.

Rei's hand slipped to touch the small of Lori's back and she wrapped an arm around his waist, the two walked towards Angel and the rest of the group.

"Hey guys," greeted Lori smiling.

"Hey Lor," replied Angel, "I was just inviting the rest of the guys to come on our trip to New Zealand."

"We have to pass our exams first," grumbled Tyson.

"Hmm… I suppose, that won't be too hard… except for you Tyson." Joked Mika.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tyson, he frowned at her remark.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" laughed Mika.

The rest chuckled along, even Kai seemed to flash a meek grin at Mika's pathetic attempt at a joke.

(First person's view)

My head is pounding, there is a blinding pain in my head… I have never experienced such torture, not even at the abbey. I roll over to my side but the pain is even worse, it is unbearable… what is happening to me?! I try to lift my head but find it has somehow become stuck to the pillowcase… what in the world? I reached up and touched the warm, sticky substance that had started to dry… blood. This didn't create a huge impact on me, I had seen plenty of blood before. It didn't really matter, but I always knew the cause. Fighting the throbbing pain in my head I grabbed a soft towel near me and pushed it against the left side of my forehead where the pain seemed most intense. The room spun slowly, and then the walls were a blur… the furniture seemed to be bigger and more furry than normal. It was suddenly black… I don't know how I know this but the next thing that happened was that I collapsed onto the ground, so helpless… I wanted to laugh at myself, my pitiful state was almost humorous. I now remember that I had seen this before, a lot of times… at the abbey, none of the people that had suffered this had actually survived… I wanted to chuckle but my body was down on the floor, none of me could function except my brain… it was ironic, stupid really… I had wished to die painlessly but if I can still think and my brain is in working order then I will still be receiving messages of pain. The last thing I had clearly seen was the dull green flashing of my digital clock radio, it was 5:30 in the morning… only an hour until…

Angel arrived at the maple tree which was sporting gorgeous golden orange leaves, as if the tree was burning… Tala should be here already, he was always there before her. He always had a small grin on his face when he spotted her jogging down the concrete path, the small grin was always wiped off without a trace once he thought that she had acknowledged him. But she always saw it, it brought sunshine to her day. That gorgeous smile was what she always needed to start off her day. Five minutes passed… ten… maybe he was caught up with something… fifteen… he just missed his alarm… twenty… she was starting to worry, what did this mean? Did he want to break their morning ritual, did he not want to be with her anymore? A tear dribbled down her cheek… after five minutes of self grief she mentally slapped herself out of it, Tala wouldn't do this to her. There must be something wrong, this… isn't right… at full sprint, Angel rushed towards Tala's house. Hoping for hell that it wasn't anything wrong in their relationship… it really is just a friendship… but she thought it had been moving along at a steady pace… The gate swung open noiselessly, there was silence all around. The eerie silence sent a shiver down Angel's spine.

"Tala?" called Angel uncertainly, "Tala?"

She looked around and headed towards the back side of the building where his room was, the white and cream curtains were still drawn shut tightly… damn Tala for getting double-inforced curtains so that no one could see into the room.

"Tala!" cried Angel, she was getting extremely worried… something was wrong… she could feel it, it seemed as if death hung in the atmosphere.

She ran to the front door and revealed the spare key inside the secret compartment of his birdbath and fumbled to unlock the heavy oak door. Angel burst into the redhead boy's room to find a silhouetted figure on the floor, even in the dim light she could tell that it was Tala… Oh god, what happened… oh shit, oh fuck… no… this could not be happening… Angel sobbed loudly and knelt down towards him… his hair had mangled knots of dried blood in it. Having had learnt basic paramedics in school Angel dared to turn him over in the most gentle way she could and gasped at the site, dull red covered the whole of his left cheek and the white towel that he had used to try to ease blood flow was half drenched with the red liquid. She grabbed another towel and put pressure on his wound. This was the scariest thing she had ever done in her life… it was a painful task but she knew she had to do it. Angel reached out with two fingers towards Tala's neck to check the pulse, it gave…


	11. The ending

CD: TALA DIES IN THIS CHAPTER!

.+Some things are forever:.

"Angel!" called Lori as she hurried through the hospital's glass entrance, Rei, Kai and Mika followed after her.

The black brown haired girl looked up as her friends rushed towards her, her eyes were red and puffy from crying hard.

"We came as soon as we could, what happened?" asked Rei.

"Blood… blood…" muttered Angel, she rocked back and forth in the plastic blue hospital chair.

"What blood? What happened Angel? It's important for us to know." Said Lori.

"Tala… was on the ground, when I turned him around… blood… from head… glassy blue eyes… death hung in air…" mumbled Angel, her eyes glazed over and she started shaking softly.

"He's going to be alright, Tala is strong… he wouldn't do this to us." Re-assured Lori.

"I'm sure you're right… but I can't help but think… what if?" muttered Angel.

"You're just making it worse for yourself, he will be alright! I won't forgive him if he wasn't." said Lori, "They've only been in surgery for 4 hours."

Just as she finished her sentence the light above the surgery room flashed green. A very exhausted looking doctor came out, his face was shaped in the expression one would have if they were in deep regret and sympathy. He came towards the group.

"I'll get straight to the point, this might not be what you want to hear but someone has to say it… I'm sorry but the injury was just too great and we weren't able to save him…" started the surgeon, he continued on to say a whole heap of medical gibberish but Angel's ears were blocked.

We weren't able to save him… we weren't able to save him… the phrase repeated itself over and over again in her head, her mind slipped into a phase of denial.

"He's not dead," mumbled Angel.

"What?" Lori and the others turned and stared at her, surely she was depressed but it was no good to not accept the fact he had left.

"He's not dead." Repeated Angel very clearly, and then almost screaming it out, "HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Angel! Stop it!" Mika stared at her in horror, she was making this worse for everyone.

In a sudden surge of anger Mika grabbed Angel by the shoulders and steered her towards the surgery, they were too fast for the doctor to stop them, the two pushed through the sickly green operation doors and stopped abruptly at the table where Tala lay. Mika folded back the white sheet that covered one of her best friends.

There he was, white as a ghost, every feature on him was perfect… you would never have thought he was dead. Angel took this in and broke down in a flood of tears.

"I hate you, why did you have to do this?" She cried and looked up at Mika through locks of her black hair that had covered parts of her face.

"You have to face the truth Angel, He's gone and he'll never be back! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO." Shouted Mika.

"Mika! That's enough!" Kai came through the doors, "we are all devastated by this loss but it's not going to help if you guys keep arguing, Mika, let Angel grieve her loss."

"Angel, please just accept that Tala is gone. I'm sorry…" whispered Rei.

Two large brown eyes stared up at him, they were filled with the deepest kind of emotion the human body, mind and heart could master. All at once everyone could feel it, amidst all the sadness there was something so beautiful, it was the purest element that ever existed but it was heavily weighed down by remorse. This element was true love and Angel had lost it.


End file.
